StockholmSyndrom
by Xisca
Summary: Hermine führt ein beschauliches Leben umgeben von Glanz und Reichtum. All das ändert sich von Heute auf Morgen und sie muss sich mit Dingen auseinander setzen, an die sie nicht einmal im Traum hätte denken können...A/U
1. Schimmer der Erinnerung

**Schimmer der Erinnerung**

„_Es wird Zeit für deine Begrüßungsrede, Hermine."_ rief ihr Vater die Stiegen nach oben. Hermine saß immer noch vor ihrem Schminktischchen und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte die teure Kette umgelegt, das Geburtstagsgeschenk ihres Vaters. Zart schmückte sie ihr Dekolleté und Hermine blickte zufrieden in ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Endlich stand sie auf um sich ihren Gästen zu präsentieren. Bedächtig schritt sie die lange Treppe hinunter, darauf achtend nicht auf ihr Kleid zu steigen. Sie schritt in den Vorgarten und fand eine wunderbar geschmückte Tafel vor. Ihr Vater hatte keine Mühen gescheut um ihr diesen Tag besonders gut in ihrer Erinnerung glänzen zu lassen.

Als sie hinaus schritt wurde es ruhig. Sie begann als dann ihre Ansprache, die sie schon Tage zu vor eingeübt hatte.

„_Liebe Freunde, Verwandte…"_

Was dann kam erschien ihr wie in Zeitlupe. Ein Lieferwagen kam die Einfahrt hoch gerast. Alle drehten sich um und Hermines Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Das Auto wurde langsamer. Die Tür wurde unsanft aufgestoßen und eine lange Schusswaffe kam zum Vorschein. Schreie drangen an Hermines Ohr, doch sie schienen abgestumpft. Reflexartig ging sie in die Knie, als plötzlich die ersten Schüsse fielen. Ihren Ohren schienen zu zerbersten. Schreie. Schüsse. Blut. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Sie musste fort. Sie stieß sich vom harten Steinboden ab und rannte. So schnell sie nur konnte in Richtung Haustüre. Sie wagte es gar nicht sich umzublicken sondern lief einfach nur. Sie hatte es bis ins Haus geschafft und rannte nun die Treppen hinauf. Sie stolperte über ihre Absätze. Hastig schlupfte sie aus ihren Stöckelschuhen um weiter die Treppen hinaufzukriechen. Sie strebte ihr Zimmer an und versteckte sich sofort in ihrem großen Wandschrank.

Hermine kauerte sich in die Ecke. Immer noch konnte sie einzelne Schüsse hören. War das ihr Vater, der ihren Namen schrie? Tränen begannen ihr Gesicht hinunterzulaufen. Sie wusste nicht was gerade passiert war. Sie wollte nur noch aus dem Albtraum erwachen und wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Plötzlich wurde es still. Nur ihr zittriger Atem klang ihr noch in den Ohren. Jemand kam die Treppen hoch. Sie hörte schwere Schritte auf den Stiegen und ein beklommenes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es nicht ihr Vater war um sie zu sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. In der wagen Hoffnungen ungefunden zu bleiben, hielt sie den Atem an und schloss ihre Augen. Tränen rannten leise über ihr Gesicht und ihre Gedanken sammelten sich in einem Punkt der Verzweiflung. Die Schritte kamen näher und mit brutaler Wucht wurde ihre Zimmertür aufgeschlagen sodass die Türschnalle sich in der dahinter liegenden Wand vergrub. Hermine zuckte unweigerlich und stieß dabei gegen ein Kleid, das hinter ihr hing. Dieses bewegte sich und der Haken auf dem es hing erklang eisern und laut in Hermines Ohren. Alles verkrampfte sich in ihr und sie riss die Augen weit auf. Nur Sekunden später wurde die sie schützende Schranktür aufgestoßen und grelles Licht blendete Hermine.

Dunkle Umrisse packten sie unsanft an ihren Armen und schleiften sie aus dem Kasten. Schützend schloss sie ihre Augen. Augenblicke später wurde ihr eine Art Sack über den Kopf geworfen und hätte sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet, hätte das trotzdem nichts verändert. Es wurde finster um sie. Sie spürte wie sie jemand hochhob und unsanft die Stiegen hinunterschleppte. Ihr Atem begann sich unkontrolliert zu verschnellen. Je schneller sie atmete desto weniger Sauerstoff schien sie zu bekommen. Sie wurde panisch. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Völlig unerwartet fiel sie auf einmal. Sie spürte wie in Zeitlupe die Schwerkraft auf sie einwirkte, bis sie jäh auf etwas Hartes stieß. Sie stöhnte laut auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihre rechte Schulter.

Etwas wurde mit einem lauten Geräusch zu gemacht. Es klang wie eine Tür. Ein paar Sekunden später raunte ein Motor auf und Hermine, oder besser gesagt das Gefährt in dem sie sich nun befand, begann sich fortzubewegen. Hermine begann hastig mit ihren Händen ihre Umgebung abzutasten, in der Hoffnung auf irgendetwas Bekanntes zu stoßen. Was sie spürte war kaltes, glattes Metall. Sie befand sich in einem Lieferwagen. Bilder schossen in ihren Kopf. Bilder von einem schwarzen Lieferwagen, der die Auffahrt hinaufgerast kam….

Der Lieferwagen schien schneller zu fahren und er wackelte hin und her. Plötzlich wurde Hermine ein wenig in die Luft gehoben. Unsanft landete sie wieder auf dem harten Untergrund und sie verlor alsgleich das Bewusstsein.

Ein greller Schrei drang durch die Dunkelheit. Es war Hermine, die aufwachte. _Nur ein Tram. Nur ein Traum. Nur ein verdammt realistischer Traum. _sagte sie sich leise vor. Alles war dunkel um sie herum und ihre Orientierung war ihr verloren gegangen. Mit zittrigen Händen tastete sie ihre Umgebung ab und spürte Stroh. Ihr Atem wurde wieder schneller. _Stroh? Stroh?! Wo bin ich hier??_ Ihre Augen schienen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und ein leichter Lichtschimmer drang durch ein kleines Fenster herein. Sich umsehend bekam sie zusehends das Gefühl sich in einer Zelle zu befinden. Sie verspürte den Drang nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch schien ihre Angst sie verstummen zu lassen. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Ihr Hinterkopf pochte wild. Vorsichtig fuhr sie sich mit ihren Fingern darüber und spürte etwas klebrig, feuchtes unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Blut. Ihr Oberkörper krampfte sich zusammen, immer schneller werdend zog sie Luft durch ihren Mund ein. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren zittrigen Körper als müsste sie verhindern, dass dieser auseinanderfiele. Leises Wimmern drang aus ihrem Kehlkopf und Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen bis Hermine endlich Stimmen vernahm. Augenblicklich verstummte ihr Wimmern und sie hielt die Luft an. Ihr Blick war in Richtung des kleinen Fensters gerichtet von dem die Schritte zu kommen schienen. Die Tür zu ihrer Zelle wurde aufgeschlossen und unter einem bemitleidenswerten Ächzen wurde sie geöffnet. Hermines Neugier siegte in diesem Moment über ihre Angst. Sie wollte demjenigen in die Augen blicken, der ihr das angetan hatte. Der, der ihr ihren Geburtstag zerstört hatte. Der, der womöglich zahlreiche ihrer Familie, ihrer Freunde umgebracht hatte. Der, der ihrem Vater etwas angetan haben könnte. Der, wegen dem sie leiden musste.

Eine grelle Neonlampe in ihrer Zelle wurde eingeschalten. Sie war geblendet von dem plötzlichen Licht und überwältigt davon musste sie ihre Augen schließen. Sie hörte Schritte an sie heran kommen und drängte sich reflexartig gegen die hinter ihr liegende Mauer. Jemand packte ihren Harm und zog sie von dem Bett.

„_Steh auf!"_ ertönte eine hohe aber bestimmende Stimme. Es war zweifellos eine Frau, die Hermine erbarmungslos an den Armen zog. Hermine zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und war geblendet. Allmählich konnte sie die Konturen einer zart gebauten Frau erkennen. Sie hatte aschblondes Haar und eiskalt blaue Augen. _„Ich sagte du sollst aufstehen!"_ Augenblicklich richtete Hermine sich mühsam auf ohne, dass die Frau von ihr abließ. Als sie endlich auf ihren wackeligen Beinen stand, stieß die Fremde vorwärts in Richtung Türe.

Hermine wurde in einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang geführt. Von den Steinwänden hingen vereinzelt Spinnennetze und ab und zu flackerten die Lampen gefährlich über ihren Köpfen. Der Weg schien ihr endlos und ihre Füße begannen zu schmerzen. Auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte sie jeden einzelnen Stein am Boden, der sich in ihre verschmutzte Haut zu bohren schien – von der Kälte des Steinbodens einmal abgesehen.

Die Schritte der Frau hinter ihr wurden langsamer bis sie schlussendlich stehen blieb. Mit einer Hand Hermines Handgelenke umschlingend öffnete sie eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten.

„_Sie ist hier."_ Rief sie in den dunklen Raum. Sie packte Hermine und stieß sie in den Raum. Es kam völlig unerwartet und Hermine stürzte in einen ihr unbekannten, düsteren Raum…


	2. Begegnung mit dem Feind

**Begegnung mit dem Feind**

Hermine stolperte und spürte, wie sie ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte. Sie versuchte Halt zu finden, doch selbst mit rudernden Armen fand sie nichts weiter vor als Luft, die ihren Sturz nicht in geringster Weise zu verhindern schien. Mit letzter Kraft schwang sie ihre Arme noch schützend vor ihr Gesicht, bevor ihre Ellbogen und Knie unsanft mit dem kalten Steinboden Bekanntschaft machten. Ein elektrisierender Schmerz drang durch ihren ganzen Körper, was ein gedämpftes Stöhnen ihrerseits zu Folge hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lag sie still am Boden und ihre Umgebung schien gedämpfte Laute von sich zu geben. Alles war verschwommen.

Plötzlich war ein grelles Licht auf sie gerichtet und eine nun deutlich zu verstehende Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Es war eine andere als zuvor. Ein Mann sprach zu ihr.

„_Steh jetzt auf!"_ die Stimme klang unbarmherzig und kalt. Hermine schluckte und begann sich langsam aufzurichten. Sie hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was vor ihr lag. Angst vor dem, was sie gleich zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Doch sie blieb geblendet von einer grellen Lampe, die auf sie gerichtet war. Irgendjemand zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk und schleifte sie ein Stück vorwärts. Sodann wurde sie auf etwas niedergelassen. Sofort umklammerte Hermine den Stuhl mit ihren kalten Fingern. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich zusehends, als sie versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen. Mittlerweile hatten die Personen, die noch in dem Raum waren begonnen zu sprechen. Doch Hermine konnte kein einziges Wort verstehen, es schien sich um eine andere Sprache zu halten. Sie glaubte etwas Französisches zu erkennen, doch es war noch eine Spur anders.

Endlich wurde sie adressiert. _„Hermine Granger?"_ fragte die stechende Stimme von zuvor. Ein Schwall aus eiskalter Furcht überkam Hermine. Sollte sie antworten? Was sollte sie sagen? Ihr Mund öffnete sich merklich, doch kein einziger Laut drang daraus hervor. _„Sprich!"_ der Mann wurde deutlich ungeduldig und Hermine sah sich gezwungen ein leises _„Ja!?" _von sich zu geben. Sie begann unweigerlich zu zittern. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam auf sie zu und begann erneut zu sprechen. In seiner Stimme waren merklich amüsierte Züge zu erkennen. _„Weißt du wieso du hier bist, Kleine?" _

_Wieso ich hier bin? Woher zum Teufel, soll ich bitte wissen, wieso ich hier bin! Wo soll dieses «hier» auch bitte schön sein? _Wut mischte sich langsam zu ihrer Furcht, die sie empfand, hinzu. Zähneknirschend verbiss sie sich allerdings eine jegliche freche Antwort. Sie wusste nicht, wozu ihr Gegenüber fähig war. _„Nein"_ drang schließlich kleinlaut aus ihren Lungen hervor. Der dunkle Schatten lachte laut auf. _„Tja ich würde sagen, das hast du deinem geliebten Vater zu verdanken."_ die anderen Personen im Raum stimmten in das frivole Lachen mit ein.

_Meinem Vater zu verdanken? Wovon spricht dieser Mann? Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten? Ob es ihm gut geht? …ist er überhaupt noch am Leben? _Ein schmerzliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und erneut kamen die Bilder von vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zurück. All die Schüsse, das Blut. Die Schreie ihrer Freunde und Verwandten. Der Tod. Eine Träne machte sich den Weg über ihre untypisch farblosen Wangen frei. Hermine schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, in der naiven Hoffnung, bei erneutem Öffnen sich wieder zuhause zu befinden.

Das Lachen verstummte und die ernste Stimme war zurückgekehrt. _„Hier nimm das."_ Die Gestalt drückte ihr etwas Papierenes in die Hände. Es war eine Zeitung und Hermine konnte nur wage erahnen, dass sie von demselbigen Tage sein musste. _„Und jetzt bitte Lächeln"_ Hermine hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wieso sie in Gottes Namen bitte Lächeln sollte. Ein plötzlicher Blitz tauchte jedoch alles in glasklares Licht….sie war entführt worden.

Sie fragte sich nun, wieso sie nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Es schien ihr als wäre sie aus einem finsteren Albtraum aufgewacht. Doch das Erwachen war keineswegs ein glückliches. Sie fühlte sich einer unbekannten Macht hilflos ausgeliefert.

Die Zeitung wurde ihr wieder entrissen und jemand packte sie an beiden Handgelenken und zog sie hoch. Erneut wurde sie zur Tür geschleift. Der Mann, der sie erbarmungslos festhielt, öffnete die Tür und übergab Hermine wieder der Frau mit den eiskalt blauen Augen von zuvor. Sie wurde von dieser zurück in ihre Zelle geführt. Wortlos. Schließlich wurde sie wieder in die Zelle gestoßen. Plötzlich aufkeimender Mut durchströmte sie _„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten? Wo bin ich hier und …wieso?"_ stieß sie mit aller Kraft in der Stimme, die ihr Körper noch herzugeben vermochte hervor. Das Gesicht der in der Tür stehenden Frau verformte sich. Hermine glaubte Bedauern darin erkennen zu können, doch sogleich wurde auch schon die Tür geschlossen und erneut umgab sie lähmende Dunkelheit.

_Was ist das hier nur? Und wieso will mir niemand sagen, was los ist?_ Tränen kullerten über ihre Backen und eine eisige Kälte begann sich in ihr auszubreiten. Sie ging durch den kleinen Raum zu dem Heuhaufen und kauerte sich in die Ecke. Ihre Arme umschlungen fest ihren fragilen Körper. In dieser Position verharrte sie als dann mehrere Stunden, die sie als solche allerdings kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wenn sie jemand fragen würde ob es nun draußen hell oder dunkel war…würde sie diese Frage bei bestem Willen nicht beantworten können.

Hermine war eingeschlummert und träumte von längst vergangenen Tagen, als plötzlich die Tür zu ihrer Zelle unter einem schweren Ächzen aufgestoßen wurde. Hermine schrak auf und stieß mit ihrem Kopf gegen die harte Wand hinter ihr. Während sie unter Stöhnen die schmerzende Stelle rieb, wurde die Tür auch schon wieder verschlossen und das helle Licht, dass von der Tür in die kleine Zelle geflossen war, wurde wieder von gähnender Dunkelheit ersetzt. Hermines Blick wanderte fragend zur Tür und entdeckte im schwach schimmernden Licht, das von einer kleinen fensterähnlichen Öffnung stammte, etwas auf dem Boden. Hermine kroch auf allen Vieren hinüber um zu sehen, was in ihrer Zelle abgestellt worden war. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass es Essen war. Ihr Magen bedankte sich mit einem lauten Grummeln. Es war nicht viel, nur einige Scheiben Brot und Schinken. Hungrig aß sie alles bis auf den letzten Brösel auf um dann ein wenig zufriedener zu ihrer Ecke zurückzukehren.

Mit befriedigtem Magen kauerte sie sich wieder zusammen und versank in ihre Gedanken. Ihr Vater hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ihr Geburtstag Hermine noch lange, lange Zeit in Erinnerung bleiben wird…sofern es eine solche Zeit geben würde. Hermine begann sich damit auseinander zu setzen, was alles passieren könnte. Würde sie dies hier überleben? Schon oft genug hatte sie von Entführungen in den Zeitungen gelesen. Und nicht selten hatten diese den Tod des Opfers zu Folge. Doch Hermine wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Sie vertraute darauf, dass sie jemand vermisste. Dass sie jemand suchen und finden würde, um alsdann in Sicherheit gebracht zu werden. Geborgenheit. Sie vermisste ihr warmes, weiches Bett. Sie hatte es immer als selbstverständlich angesehen und nie im Leben hätte sie daran gedacht, dass sie einmal ohne all den Komfort, den ihr Vater Zeit ihres Lebens geboten hatte, auskommen musste.

So in Gedanken versunken, schlief sie irgendwann an die Wand gelehnt ein…


	3. Stunde der Offenbarung

**Stunde der Offenbarung**

Hermines Körper bebte und einzelne Schweißperlen rannten ihr über die Stirn. Ihre Lider zitterten von der stetigen Bewegung der Augen…

_Hermine war 5 Jahre alt. Mit dem Teddy an der Hand folgte sie lauten Stimmen, die aus dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters drangen. Sie zitterte leicht, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich dort eigentlich nicht aufhalten durfte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr stets eingebläut nicht in „seinen Bereich" – wie er es nannte – einzudringen. Doch das junge Mädchen schien zu spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihre kleinen Hände umkrallten die Pfote des Teddys als sie eine ihr unbekannte Stimme vernahm. „Das sagst du mir jetzt schon seit Monaten! Du kaufst deiner Tochter ein Pony zum Geburtstag, kannst mir die Schulden aber nicht zurück zahlen? Hör auf mich für dumm zu verkaufen."_ _Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete ihr Vater: „Ich…du bekommst es bald!" „Das will ich hoffen…meine Großzügigkeit hat seine Grenzen und wenn du diese zu überschreiten sucht…Gnade dir Gott." _

_Hermine hörte Schritte auf die Tür zukommen. Sie hielt den Atem an und rannte in Richtung Küche. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie ihren Teddy verloren. Hermine kauerte sich unter den Küchentisch und hörte dabei, wie die Eingangstür laut ins Schloss fiel. Ein paar Augenblicke später kam ihr Vater mit dem Teddy in der Hand zu Hermine. Sein Gesicht war sorgenverzerrt. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln sagte er zu seiner verängstigten Tochter: „Komm, wir machen einen Ausflug…"_

Alles verschwamm und Hermine wachte mit rasendem Herzen und unter heftigem Atem auf. Bilder von vergangenen Tagen leuchteten in ihrem Kopf auf. Sie erinnerte sich wieder…

Als sie erst 5 Jahre alt war, waren sie und ihr Vater Hals über Kopf umgezogen. Von dem geplanten „Ausflug" waren sie nie wieder zurück gekommen. Damals hatte sie die Welt um sich nicht mehr verstanden und jetzt 12 Jahre später war auf einmal alles so klar. Ihr Vater hatte Schulden und konnte sie nicht zurück zahlen. _„Deswegen sind wir fortgezogen? All diese Strapazen…wegen Schulden? Wie hoch können die schon gewesen sein…"_ Hermine musste an den ausschweifenden Lebensstil denken, den sie führten. Nie und nimmer hätte sie an finanzielle Probleme gedacht. Steckte ihr Vater in Schwierigkeiten? War das womöglich der Grund, wieso Hermine nun in dieser Situation war? Hermines Gedanken wurden durch einen stechenden Schmerz seitens ihrer Schläfe unterbrochen. Sie hatte eine Migräneattacke. Mit ihren kalten Fingern begann sie ihre Schläfen zu massieren und betete innerlich die Schmerzen mögen aufhören, als plötzlich die Tür zu ihrer Zelle aufgeschlossen wurde. In diesem Moment fragte Hermine sich wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war. Hatte sie eine Nacht lang durchgeschlafen? War es hell oder dunkel draußen? Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

„_Steh auf." _sagte eine ruhige Stimme. Hermine erkannte sie als, die der blonden Dame mit den eiskalten Augen. Sie erhob sich langsam. Ihr schwindelte leicht und sie stützte sich für einen Augenblick an der Mauer auf. Sie holte tief Luft, um schließlich auf die Gestalt an der Tür zuzugehen. Wieder wurden ihre Handgelenke von den zarten aber bestimmten Fingern der Frau umfasst und Hermine wurde abermals den Gang entlang geführt. Vor einer Tür machten sie halt. Ein Mann trat kurz durch die Tür und gab zu verlauten, dass sie noch ein wenig warten mussten. Hermine begann sich zu fragen, was wohl nun auf sie zu kam.

„_Mann, wie lang soll das denn noch dauern? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."_ Sagte die Frau, die Hermine immer noch festhielt nach ein paar Minuten des stillen Wartens. _„Ich auch nicht…mein Verließ wartet bestimmt schon."_ Murmelte Hermine vor sich hin. Die Blonde zog sie leicht nach Hinten und warf ihr einen funkelnden Blick zu. _„Was nuschelst du da?" _Hermine war perplex. Der plötzliche Augenkontakt ließ ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Als sie so in das ebenmäßige Gesicht, welches nur schier Zentimeter von dem Ihrigen entfernt war, blitzte ein Bild in ihren Kopf auf. Es muss schon Jahre her sein, doch diese Frau hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. _„Kenne ich Sie?" _fragte Hermine mit zögerlicher Stimme. Das Gesicht der nicht mehr ganz so Fremden veränderte sich zu einem erschrockenen Ausdruck. In ihren Augen konnte Hermine ein leichtes Leuchten vernehmen, doch was es zu bedeuten hatte, konnte sie nur erahnen. Der Griff um Hermines Handgelenke lockerte sich und die Frau öffnete ihren Mund, ganz so, als ob sie etwas zu sagen hatte. Doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür zu ihrer Rechten auf.

„_Du kannst sie jetzt reinbringen, Fleur."_

„_Keine Namen!!"_ hisste die Frau zurück zu dem Mann. _Fleur heißt du also…_dachte sich Hermine, als sie von dieser durch die Tür geschoben wurde.

Diesmal war es ein anderer Raum. Er war deutlich größer, fast schon eine Halle. Hermine wurde bis ans Ende des Raumes geführt, wo eine dünne Eisentür zu der danebenliegenden Halle führte. Sie war einen Spalt offen und Hermine konnte Stimmen hören…sehr bekannte Stimmen.

„_Vater!"_ rief sie plötzlich aus. Fleur hielt ihr reflexartig ihre Hand vor Hermines Mund und flüsterte in ihr Ohr _„Sei verdammt noch einmal still!"_

„_Hermine? Hermine!" _hörte sie ihren Vater rufen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Fleur war viel stärker als sie selbst.

„_Gib uns das verdammte Geld und du siehst sie lebendig wieder!"_ mischte sich nun eine andere Stimme hinter der Türe in das Geschehen ein. Es war dieselbe Stimme, die Hermine verhört hatte.

„_Ich will sie aber sofort sehen!"_ hörte sie ihren Vater schreien. Sie vernahm nun viele Schritte und es hörte sich so an, als würde jemand auf jemanden einschlagen. Hermine konnte nur erahnen, dass nicht ihr Vater derjenige war, der sich den Weg frei boxte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen und die Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte sie Fleurs Gesicht nah neben dem Ihrigen. _„Keine Angst. Sie werden ihm nichts tun." _

In Fleurs Stimme lag etwas seltsam Beruhigendes. Sie zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen und hielt ihre Tränen zurück…so gut es eben ging.

„_Hast du genug, ja? Hast du jetzt endlich verstanden, dass ich nicht scherze?!" _

„_Glaub mir. Das habe ich schon verstanden, als du einen guten Teil meiner Verwandtschaft ausgelöscht hast."_ Ertönte die Stimme von Hermines Vater. Sie klang seltsam eisig. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie das Wort _ausgelöscht_ hörte.

„_Wann bekomme ich mein Geld?"_

„_Ich…ich habe schon mit der Bank telefoniert…ich bekomme die Summe morgen…"_ sagte ihr Vater mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„_Das geht ja richtig schnell! Ich hätte deine Tochter schon viel früher entführen sollen."_ Unter des Mannes Lachen ging das leise Schluchzen von Hermines Vater unter, der nur darum bat seine Tochter kurz zu sehen.

Hermine fing erneut an zu zittern und konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger unterdrücken. Plötzlich hörte sie Fleurs Stimme. _„Kann sie nicht kurz zu ihrem Vater?"_

Hermine stockte der Atem. Setze sie sich gerade für sie ein? Der Mann, der offenbar der Anführer war, trat durch die Türe zu ihnen und starrte Fleur mit misstrauischem Blick an. _„Was ist denn da los? Freundest du dich mit dem Feind an?"_

Fleurs Hand verkrampfte sich merklich. _„Es kann ja wohl nicht schaden! Außerdem, wenn er sie bei sich hat und wir sie ihm abermals nehmen, wird der Schmerz größer und er wird uns das Geld umso schneller zahlen." _Der Mann blickte sie weiterhin misstrauisch an, aber dazu mischte sich ein leichtes Grinsen. _„Von mir aus. Bring sie raus."_

Hermines Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie würde ihren Vater zu Gesicht bekommen…

Fleur führte sie zu der Türe und öffnete sie mit ihrer linken Hand. In dem anderen Raum war es halbdunkel. Einzelne Neonleuchten erhellten den Raum, ließen aber dennoch genug Platz für tiefe Schatten. Ihr Vater wirkte müde. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich den Bauch. Er sah aus, als hätte er Schmerzen. Mit der anderen Hand streckte er sich nach Hermine aus. _„Hermine…"_ kam es aus seinem Mund. Seine Stimme war schwach, voll von Angst und dennoch gemischt mit Erleichterung. Hermine riss sich von Fleur los, die ihren Griff gelockert hatte. Sie rannte hinüber zu ihrem Vater. Mit einem Schluchzen nahm er sie in den Arm und eine Träne der Hoffnung rann über Hermines Wange.

„_Vater…"_

„_Alles wird gut. Es wird…wieder gut. Ich werde das Geld auftreiben."_

„_Was ist hier los?"_ sie schaute ihm mit verzweifelt glitzernden Augen in die Seinigen. Er war sprachlos. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch konnte er nicht. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. Doch schon wurde Hermine wieder von ihm weggezerrt. Diesmal von einem Mann. Er packte sie erbarmungslos am Oberarm und zerrte sie wieder aus dem Raum. _„Vater!" _ein erstickter Schrei drang aus Hermines Lungen. Sie wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren…

Hermine war wieder in ihrer Zelle. Weinend verkroch sie sich in ihre Ecke, als die Türe zu ihrer Zelle plötzlich wieder geöffnet wurde.

„_Hier…dein Essen."_ Es war Fleur. In ihrer Stimme lag Bedauern. Als Hermine nicht reagiert, stieg sie in die Zelle und schloss die Türe hinter sich ab. Sie ging auf Hermine zu, die zitternd in einer Ecke kauerte.

„_Du musst etwas essen. Du willst doch nicht verhungern, bevor du deinen Vater wieder sehen kannst."_

Hermine blickte erstaunt auf. Etwas an Fleur schien sich verändert zu haben. Sie war nicht so hart und rücksichtslos, wie alle anderen sie behandelten. Hatte sie Mitleid mit ihr? Mit einem kleinen dankenden Lächeln, nahm Hermine die Schüssel mit Suppe und Brot entgegen. Sie begann hastig zu essen. Nach alledem hatte sie trotzdem noch Hunger. Hermine lernte ihre Grundbedürfnisse zu spüren.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass Fleur immer noch neben ihr kniete. Sie blickte Fleur mit fragendem Blick an und diese reagierte indem sie ihren Blick abwendete. Stille.

„_Es …es tut mir Leid."_ Hauchte die zarte Blonde plötzlich, nach Momenten des Schweigens.

„_Was?"_

„_Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Aber dein Vater hat sich zu tief in diese Gewässer eingelassen. Gnade ihm Gott, dass er je wieder herausfindet." _In Fleurs Stimme lag Traurigkeit.

„_Von was für einem ‚Gewässer' sprichst du?"_

„_Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt…ich hoffe für dich, dass er bald mit dem Geld antanzt."_ Mit diesen Worten stand Fleur auf und verließ Hermines Zelle. Hermine blickte ihr verunsichert nach. Von was für einem Gewässer war hier die Rede? Und wieso war Fleur auf einmal so nett zu ihr? Und noch wichtiger war für Hermine nun die Frage…woher kannte sie diese Frau?


	4. Unterworfen

**Unterworfen**

Hermine schlief schon eine Weile, als sie von einem Knacken aufgeweckt wurde. Sie schrak auf und kauerte sich gegen die Wand. Jemand war in ihre Zelle gekommen. Die Türe jedoch war schon wieder abgeschlossen. War noch jemand herinnen? Sie konnte es bei bestem Willen nicht sagen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Haut zu einer Gänsehaut zusammenzog. Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine in der Dunkelheit etwas auszumachen, doch sie sah nur weiße Flecken auf ihrer Netzhaut. Da. Es hatte schon wieder geknistert. Es kam eindeutig jemand auf sie zu. Hermine kroch schnell in die nächste Ecke und kauerte sich zusammen. Bilder eines Mannes schossen in ihren Kopf. Wollte sie jemand vergewaltigen? In purer Angst verschloss sie ihre Augen und hielt sich die Ellbogen schützend vor ihr Gesicht.

Eine leichte Berührung auf Hermines Unterarm. Es waren kalte, dünne Finger. Hermine hielt den Atem an und blinzelte zwischen ihren Armen hindurch. Im Schimmer des Lichts, das nur leicht durch das kleine Fenster an der Zellentür herein geschienen kam, konnte sie eine kniende Gestalt vor sich erkennen. Blondes Haar schimmerte leicht in dem schummrigen Licht. Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf und lockerte ihre „Umarmung". Sie senkte ihre Arme und blickte nun in das von Schatten geprägte Gesicht von Fleur. Sie war zurückgekommen.

„_Was machst du hier?"_ drang es überrascht aus Hermine. Blitzartig hielt Fleur ihr die Hand vor den Mund. _„Ssch...sei leise! Sonst hören sie uns noch…"_ Fleur blickte über ihre Schulter zurück zur Tür, als würde sie eine Bewegung dieser fürchten. Nach Sekunden des Schweigens und an die Tür Starrens, wandte sich Fleur wieder dem ängstlichen Gesicht von Hermine zu. _„Gut. Ich schätze niemand hat etwas bemerkt."_

Hermine – flüsternd: _„Was machst du hier?"_

„_Ich…ich schätze ich schulde dir eine Erklärung…"_ begann Fleur. Hermine beobachtete die Züge der blonden Frau und war gespannt darauf, was sie nun bald erfahren würde. _„Ich nehme an, du hast mich wiedererkannt. Ich wurde eingeteilt deinen Vater aufzutreiben und schließlich auszuspionieren. Er hat mich eine Zeit lang als Haushälterin eingestellt."_ Es fiel Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Daher kannte sie das Gesicht…Fleur. _„Auf jeden Fall konnte ich so Informationen über deinen Vater sammeln um sie an diese Organisation weiterzuleiten. Und nun ja…so habe ich eben unter anderem herausgefunden, dass du das wichtigste in seinem Leben darstellst. Insofern ist das alles meine Schuld."_ Fleur wandte den Blick ab und sah stattdessen auf den Boden. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie sie dies deuten sollte. Hatte sie Schuldgefühle? Immerhin war sie diejenige, die für ihre schreckliche Situation verantwortlich war. War sie das? _„Aber Fleur…das hier ist nicht deine Schuld. Wäre mein Vater nicht in Berührung mit dieser…Organisation…was auch immer das für eine sein mag…gekommen, wäre es nie soweit gekommen."_ Bei diesem Gedanken begannen Hermines Augen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Zu aller letzt war es ja doch die Schuld ihres Vaters. Sie wandte den Blick ab, um ihre Tränen zu verstecken. Sanft legte Fleur ihre Hand auf Hermines Oberarm und begann ihn zärtlich zu streicheln.

Zärtlichkeit. Eine solche hatte Hermine schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Sie stand ihrem Vater zwar sehr nahe, doch in den vergangenen Monaten hatte er sich immer weiter zurück gezogen. Und Freunde…ja richtige Freunde hatte Hermine nicht sehr viele. Sie wurde zuhause privat unterrichtet und mit anderen Jugendlichen kam sie nur in Kontakt, wenn sie einmal in die Stadt fuhr.

Hermine wusste nicht genau wieso, doch ihre Hand hob sich – fast wie von selbst – und umschloss Fleurs Hand. Bei der plötzlichen Berührung fuhr Fleurs Blick hoch und die Augen der beiden trafen sich. Hermine sah wie etwas in Fleurs blauen Augen aufblitzte. Egal was es war, es schien sie ungeheuerlich zu fesseln. Fleur fuhr mit ihrer zweiten Hand langsam über Hermines Gesicht. Sie streichelte ihre Wange und fuhr ihr vorsichtig über ihre Lippen. Währenddessen hafteten Hermines Augen immer noch an Fleurs Blick. Sie war fasziniert von den kalt blauen Augen. Ihr Atem stockte als diese näher zu kommen schienen. Fleurs Hand wanderte in ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf leicht in die Höhe. Hermine fühlte sich wie versteinert. Fast wie eine Puppe, die an Fäden hing und durch diese bewegt wurde. Sie zitterte leicht als Fleur sich aus dem Griff ihrer Hand löste und diese stattdessen unter ihre Bluse wandern lies. Ihre Finger waren kalt und Hermine schloss bedächtig ihre Augen. _Was…tust du…_ dachte Hermine. Es war das einzige was sie zu denken zusammenbrachte. Sie war wie gelähmt. Ihr Blick wanderte an die Zimmerdecke als Fleurs Hand immer höher wanderte. Ihre Finger strichen zart über ihre weiche Haut, als sie schließlich an Hermines Brust ankamen. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Fleur ihre Brust mit ihrer Hand umschloss. Fleur beugte sich leicht vor und hauchte in Hermines Ohr _„Sei jetzt ganz still…"_ Hermine hatte gar nicht vor einen Laut von sich zu geben. Und selbst wenn…sie hätte keinen zusammengebracht. Immer noch lag sie wie gelähmt in Fleurs Hand und ließ sich einfach nur treiben.

Fleurs Hand in Hermines Nacken zog ihren Kopf näher zu dem Ihrigen heran. Sie sahen sich nun wieder direkt in die Augen. Fleurs Augen blitzen wieder auf und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Langsam fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge darüber. Fleur ließ ihre Hand unter Hermines Bluse nun an ihren Rücken wandern und mit einer sanften Bestimmtheit zog sie Hermine von der Wand weg. Nur um sie dann wieder auf den Boden zu drücken. Hermine atmete scharf ein und blickte mit einer sie überkommenden Angst in Fleurs bestimmendes Gesicht. _„Du brauchst keine Angst haben."_ Flüsterte diese, als sie sich über Hermine kniete und sich mit offenen Lippen zu ihr hinunter beugte. Mit offenem Mund und immer schwerer werdendem Atem starrte Hermine in das Gesicht der blonden Frau, das immer näher kam. _„Was…"_ hauchte Hermine noch, doch sie konnte ihren Gedanken nicht aussprechen. Denn Fleur umschloss bereits ihre Lippen mit den Ihrigen. Etwas in Hermine wollte sich währen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Schnell wurde dieses Gefühl auch schon verdrängt. Von etwas anderem. Verlangen? Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, um sogleich Fleurs Zunge zu empfangen. Hermines Körper entwickelte langsam wieder sein Eigenleben und ihre Arme, die zuvor schlapp auf dem Boden lagen, hoben sich und zogen an Fleurs Hemd. Sie zog sie zu sich herab, um mit ihren zarten Armen ihre Taille zu umschließen.

Mit jeder Berührung regte sich etwas in Hermine. Etwas, das sie bis dahin noch nicht kannte. Das Verlangen nach Zärtlichkeit wuchs immer mehr, als ihre Hände langsam unter Fleurs Shirt vordrangen. Sie spürte die leicht raue Haut unter ihren Handflächen. Sie verlagerte ihre Hände schließlich auf Fleurs Rücken und zog sie mit einer plötzlichen Gewalt ganz zu sich herunter. Sie konnte nun ihre Brüste ganz nah bei ihr spüren und ein elektrisierender Schauer fuhr ihr durch den ganzen Körper. Plötzlich lies Fleur von Hermines Lippen ab. Hermine fuhr mit ihrem Kopf ein wenig dem von Fleur nach und blickte sie mit einem fragenden Blick an. Fleur grinste nur und begann Hermines Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hermine senkte ihren Kopf wieder und schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte jede Berührung richtig _spüren. _Mit einem Finger glitt Fleur von Hermines Kinn angefangen über ihren Hals weiter hinunter in ihren Ausschnitt. Langsam breitete sie ihre Hände über Hermines Oberkörper aus und beugte sich über sie. Plötzlich konnte Hermine Fleurs Zunge auf ihrer Haut spüren. Gänsehaut. Hermine Krallte ihre Hände in das Heu, das neben ihr am Boden lag und sie biss sich in die Unterlippe. Ihr Körper bebte unter der Anspannung, als Fleurs Zunge ihre Brustwarze liebkoste währen ihre Hände Hermines Seite langsam auf und ab fuhr. Fleurs Zunge hinterließ schlussendlich eine feuchte Spur, als sie sich in südlichere Regionen vorarbeitete. Langsam öffnete sie den obersten Knopf von Hermines Jeans und streifte sie hinab.

Ein Gefühlschaos braute sich zu einem Sturm zusammen. Hermines Körperspannung baute sich zunehmend auf und ihr Unterleib bewegte sich im Rhythmus von Fleurs Zungenspitze, als sie leise zu Stöhnen begann. Sie wusste, dass sie niemand hören durfte. Sie zwang sich auf ihre Unterlippe zu beißen und unterdrückte so gut es ging etwaige Ausschreie. Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen weit auf. Sie spürte etwas Heißes in ihren Mund fließen. Ihre Knöchel wurden weiß, so sehr verkrampfte sie sich. Mit einem leicht unterdrückten und dennoch lauten Stöhnen kündigte sich Hermines Höhepunkt an. Nach einigen hundertstel Sekunden entspannte sich ihr Körper und ihr Atem verlangsamte sich wieder. Ihre Arme lagen nun schlaff neben ihr.

Fleur hob genüsslich ihren Kopf und beäugte das Mädchen, das vor ihr lag. Fleur leckte sich die Lippen und schmeckte die salzige Flüssigkeit, die diese benetzten. Sie beugte sich über Hermines Gesicht und hauchte _„Ich sagte doch…dass du keine Angst zu haben brauchst."_ Hermine zog an Fleurs Shirt um ihr ihre Zunge in den Mund gleiten zu lassen. Es schmeckte bitter. Hermine war erschöpft, doch sie wollte Fleur nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte nicht länger alleine sein…doch Fleur riss sich los. _„Ich muss jetzt gehen…das wird langsam auffällig." _

„_Nein!"_ entwich es Hermines Lungen. Lauter als sie es geplant hatte.

„_Verdammt sei leise!"_ krächzte Fleur durch die Dunkelheit. _„Ich komme ja wieder…bei Gelegenheit."_ Hauchte sie noch bevor sie Hermine verließ.

…_bei Gelegenheit? Bei…Gelegenheit?? Fuck. Sie kann mir das nicht antun…und dann…bei Gelegenheit…wiederkommen! Ich …brauche sie…_ Hermines Körper verkrampfte sich und eine seltene Wut überkam sie. Wie konnte sie sie jetzt verlassen?


	5. Bitterschwarze Nacht

**Bitterschwarze Nacht**

Zitternd lag Hermine auf dem leicht feuchten und bereits nach Schimmel riechenden Haufen Stroh. Ihre Gedanken kreisten stetig um Fleurs Person, deren Augen Hermine nicht loslassen wollten. Sie fühlte die zarten und doch fordernden Lippen auf ihrer Haut und sehnte sich nach deren Nähe. Ihr innerer Aufruhr, verursacht von dieser Frau, erreichte immer wieder ihren Höhepunkt und Hermines Hand verkrampfte sich in einzelnen Strohhalmen. Einzelne Schweißperlen rannen ihr über ihre Stirn und eine eigenartige Gänsehaut, die zum Schüttelfrost zu werden drohte, ergriff Besitz von ihr. Hermines Atem war schwer und unregelmäßig…

Während Hermine so in ihrer Zelle dahinvegetierte, ging Fleur die elendslangen, dunklen Gänge entlang. An zahlreichen Verzweigungen musste sie sich für eine Richtung entscheiden und dies tat sie in einer Regelmäßigkeit, die fast schon erschreckend war. Für Fleur fühlte es sich an, als würden sie ihre Beine von selbst an den gewünschten Ort bringen. Endlich erreichte sie einen kleinen quadratischen Raum. Er war nur spärlich beleuchtet und auch die Einrichtung ließ zum Wünschen übrig. Ein alter, wackliger Holztisch stand in einer Ecke – umrandet von 3 Sesseln, die jedoch nicht zueinanderpassten und aussahen als würden sie jeder für sich in eine eigene Welt gehören und als wären sie nur zufällig gemeinsam an diesen Platz geraten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein bleiches Waschbecken mit einem Spiegel darüber. Der Spiegel hatte einzelne Risse und hatte wohl schon viel mitgemacht. Fleur betrachtete ihr bleiches Gesicht in dem flackernden Licht. Leicht strich sie sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie Hände sie von hinten griffen. Es war Jack. Er umfasste sie mit beiden Armen und hauchte ihr ins Ohr „Na Püppchen?!" Er biss ihr leicht in Fleurs Ohrläppchen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Fleur auf. Sie löste sich und drehte sich zu Jack um. Mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und einem Funken in ihren Augen blickte sie ihn direkt an. _„Ach Jack. Nicht jetzt."_ Leicht verärgert ließ Jack sie los. _„Dabei stehst du doch sonst so darauf…bist du sicher…"_ er strich ihr mit der rechten Hand über Fleurs freie Hüfte. Fleur lächelte verschmitzt und nahm einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie war in der Tat nicht abgeneigt, er war groß, hatte dunkles Haar, er war stark und genau ihr Typ. _„Ich hab grad einfach keine Lust."_ Mit diesen Worten schritt sie hinüber zu dem spärlichen Tisch.

„_Hast du dich schon wieder an einem Insassen aufgegeilt?"_

Fleur drehte sich abrupt wieder zu ihm um und blickte ihn mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„_Ich weiß eben doch mehr, als du immer denkst."_ Jack grinste Fleur entgegen und machte Anstalten sich auf einem Stuhl niederzulassen.

Fleur lachte kurz auf _„Du bist unglaublich!"_

„_Danke…ich weiß. Und jetzt erzähl mir von deinem Abenteuer."_

Fleurs Blick verhärtete sich. _„Was geht dich das jetzt an?"_

„_Ach komm schon! Wir sind hier beide gefangen in diesem Rattenloch. Wir sind aufeinander angewiesen. Lass mir doch die Freude."_

Jack beherrschte den Hundeblick und Fleur konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie seufzte kurz auf und begann alsdann zu erzählen.

„_Nun denn…du weißt schon. Wir haben eine neue…"_

Jacks Augen begannen zu leuchten. _„Eine sie? Das wird ja immer besser!"_

Fleur blickte ihn erzürnt an woraufhin Jack: _„Ist ja gut…tut mir leid…erzähl ruhig weiter…"_

„_Also…wir haben eine neue – diese Hermine. Nun ja, ich kenne sie schon ziemlich lange. Seit ich in das Haus ihres Vaters eingeschleust worden bin. Und naja, irgendwie war ich schon die ganze Zeit lang auf sie scharf. Und jetzt wo sie sie älter geworden ist und sich ihre weiblichen Formen langsam bilden…du verstehst…" _Fleurs Gesicht veränderte sich zu einem Grinsen und sie biss sich in ihre Unterlippe. _„Da hab ich beschlossen in ihre Zelle zu gehen…und sie glücklich zu machen." _Bei diesen Worten streckte sie sich mit ihrem Oberkörper langsam über den Tisch in Richtung Jack, der nun freien Blick auf Fleurs Ausschnitt hatte. Jacks Hosen begannen langsam zu spannen und ein begieriger Blick breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„_Ich bin in ihrer schlimmsten Stunde zu ihr gekommen und habe Licht in ihr Leben gebracht…ich würde das nicht unbedingt ausnützen nennen…schließlich hatte sie auch etwas davon."_ Fleurs Augen leuchteten auf. Als sie Jack langsam und in verführerischer Stimme die Einzelheiten kund tat wuchs ihre Begierde und auch Jack hielt es kaum noch aus. Schließlich sprang er auf und zog Fleur an sich. Sie gaben sich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Jack drückte Fleur rücklings auf den Tisch…

Nach Stunden des Leidens seitens Hermine, wurde plötzlich ihre Zelltüre aufgestoßen. Hoffnung stieg in ihr auf wie eine Feuerwerksrakete, die im Begriff war jeden Moment zu explodieren. Doch zu einer Denotation sollte es nicht kommen. Nicht Fleur sondern Jack stand in der Türe und grinste Hermine entgegen. Hermine bekam ein höchst merkwürdiges Gefühl bei dessen Anblick und als ihr Blick auf dessen Schritt zu Ruhe kam, sah sie, dass sein Reißverschluss geöffnet war und sein Hemd war nur sporadisch in den Bund der Hose gestopft worden. Mit einem leichten Winken der Hand, gab Jack dem Mädchen ein Zeichen sich zu erheben und zu ihm zu kommen. Hermine gehorchte und ging – wenn auch mit Misstrauen – zu Jack. Dieser packte sie dann am Arm und schob sie vor sich in Richtung der endlos langen Gänge. Hermine vernahm plötzlich einen Geruch, den sie kannte. Dennoch konnte sie diesen in dem Moment nicht richtig zuordnen. Die flackernden Neonlichter blendeten sie und zeitweise war sie gezwungen ihre Augen zu schließen. In diesen Augenblicken vernahm sie diesen Geruch noch stärker und Bilder von Fleurs unendlich zarten Lippen kamen ihr in den Sinn. _„Fleur?"_ doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete war diese nirgendwo zu sehen. Nur Jack, sie und die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge. Unbehagen breitete sich in Hermine aus, als sie plötzlich Halt machten.

Wieder einmal stand Hermine vor dieser Tür, die sie in die ihr nun schon bekannte Lagerhalle führte. War es das letzte Mal? Hatte ihr Vater das Geld gebracht? Konnte sie nun endlich nachhause? Hermines Gefühle waren gespalten. Sie wollte wieder heim und zu ihrem geliebten Vater – doch was war mit Fleur? Sie würde sie nie wieder sehen und Hermine wusste nicht ob sie das verkraften konnte. Sie wollte ewig bei ihr sein…

Die Tür vor ihr wurde geöffnet und Jack stieß sie in die Halle. Fast wäre sie zu Boden gefallen, doch noch rechtzeitig konnte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfinden. Als sie ihren Blick hob sah sie Fleur. Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Begierde. Sie wollte auf sie zu gehen, als sie etwas bemerkte. Hermine blickte in Fleurs Augen, doch diese waren nicht auf sie gerichtet. Sie visierten etwas hinter ihr an – etwas, was ihre Höhe überschritt. Eifersucht machte sich in Hermine breit. Ihr Blick verhärtete sich, als sie sich leicht umblickte und sah wie Jack Fleur zublinzelte. Sie sah, dass Fleur ihm zulächelte und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn.

Die äußerlich durcheinandergebrachte Erscheinung von Jack…der Geruch…

Bilder schossen durch Hermines Kopf und ihr Zorn, ihre Eifersucht erreichten ungeahnte Höhen. Als Jack dann mit Fleur zu reden begann und diese kicherte, hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte schreien. Ihm weh tun. Ihm so möglich Schmerzen zufügen wie ihr nur möglich waren. Fleur gehörte ihr ganz alleine…

Ihr Atme wurde immer schwerer und ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten verkrampft. Sie wollte sich gerade Jack zudrehen, als jemand auf die drei zukam.

„_Es gibt Probleme."_

Jack umfasste Hermines Armgelenke und so sehr sich Hermine auch wehrte, sie kam nicht von seinem eisernen Griff los. Ihre Zähne knirschten und sie wollte schreien, doch etwas in ihr hielt sie noch zurück. Sie wurde in die zweite Hälfte der Lagerhalle gedrängt und erblickte einen Tisch auf dem eine Lampe stand. Ein Mann saß in einem großen Armsessel und sein Blick richtete sich auf Hermine.

„_Sieht ganz so aus, als wärst du deinem Vater doch nicht so wichtig."_

Hermine wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„_Er hat sich über die Grenze abgesetzt und es sieht ganz so aus, als würde er nicht planen uns das Geld zukommen zu lassen um dich abzuholen, Schätzchen."_

Für einen Moment realisierte Hermine nicht was der Mann gerade gesagt hatte. Sie lachte kurz auf. Ihr Lachen war verzweifelt und wurde durch die Wände der Lagerhalle verstärkt. Schlussendlich rannen Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab und sie sank langsam zu Boden, wo sie in ein fürchterliches Zittern ausbrach.

Ihre Welt lag in Trümmern.

Jack wollte Hermine dazu bringen aufzustehen und zog gewaltsam an ihrem Arm. All die Wut, die Hermine in sich gesammelt hatte, drohte zu explodieren. Ihr Atem wurde laut und schnell. Das Stakkato endete in einem schrillen Schrei, der die im Untergrund liegenden Gänge erfüllte und die Ohren, der sich darin befindenden in Mitleidenschaft zog. Ein Mann schritt auf Hermine zu und schlug sie hart zu Boden. _„Halt dein verdammtes Maul!"_

Hermine lag nun reglos auf dem Boden. Sie atmete nicht mehr und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und lautlos. Der Mann, der sie zu Boden geworfen hatte, kniete sich nun über sie, um zu prüfen, ob sie noch lebte. Plötzlich riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Ihr Arm schnellte nach oben und griff nach der schwarzen Automatik, die im Hosenbund des Mannes war.

Ein Schuss fiel.

Der Mann, der soeben noch über Hermine gekniet hatte, fiel zu Boden. Hermine sprang auf. Ihr Gesicht war von Wahnsinn geprägt, als sie die Waffe auf Jack richtete.

„_Tu nichts unüberlegtes." _Kam es von Jack.

Ein weiterer Schuss fiel.

Fleur kreischte hysterisch auf und rannte zu Jack, der nun auf dem Boden lag.

Hermine beachtete sie nicht. Sie richtete die Waffe auf den Mann in dem Armsessel, der schon seine Waffe gezückt hatte und auf Hermine losging.

„_Kleine…lass sofort die Waffe fallen und dir wird nichts passier…"_ Hermine hatte ihren Finger schon am Abzug. Es waren alle beseitigt und noch kam keine Verstärkung. Hermine ging in Richtung Fleur. Die Waffe auf den Boden gerichtet.

„_Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie…sag mir… WIE?"_ Hermines Stimme verwandelte sich in eine kreischende. Fleur blickte zu Hermine auf. Ihre Augen waren nass und ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Ihre Arme umschlungen Jack. Eine Antwort konnte sie Hermine nicht geben.

In ihrer Verzweiflung richtete Hermine die Waffe auf Fleur. _„Du hast dazu also nichts zu sagen?"_

„_Hermine! Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß! Siehst du nicht was du angerichtet hast??" _Fleur blickte ihr mit Verachtung entgegen.

Eine einzelne Träne rann Hermine über die Wange, als ein letzter Schuss fiel.


End file.
